roof top love
by BloodyHell91
Summary: kinda OOC,..srry, but haven't been catchin' up on my fruits basket latley, forgive me ak? any way songfic....it's good, trust me.


own nothin'

()'s mean words that are in the music, but weren't written w/ the lyrics ok...

* * *

"Can you sing us to sleep, Tohru-nee-chan?" asked Kisa, in which she layed on one of the extra futons of the Souma house with both Momjii and Hiro.

Every one was silent, eager to hear Tohru's replie. Most of the souma's were there. Hastu, Hatori,Ayame, ect. Every one silent, even the bickerings had came to a halt.

Tohru smiled, so far she had lived with Shigure and the others for a while now and no had ever heard her sing at least none of the souma's.

"What would you like me to sing Kisa?" she asked, petting down Kisa's honey brown hair.

"Anything is fine, nee-chan, anything," she whispered back, almost a sleep already.

"Hey sing her that song from the new video came that Megumi got," said Uo, who both she and Saki were there as well.

Tohru nodded, thinking about the song from Saki's little brother's new vidoe game: Kingdom Hearts.

_' When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say, please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go'_

( music just stops, few second and sarts again)

_'You're giving me too many things_

_Lately, you're all I need. oh no_

_You smiled at me and said,'_

_' Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older, you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_' When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say, please_

_Oh baby, Don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go'_

(So simple and clean)

_' The daily things (_like this and that, and what is what)_ that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,'_

_'Wish I couls prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple'_

_'When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say, please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go'_

_'Hold me _

_whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of the warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before'_

_'When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say, please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way you're making me feel tonight_

_It' hard to let it go'_

_'Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning _

_Is little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before'_

_'Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before'_

( music goes on, and "Iaah"'s and "Ohhs"until finished)

The soft sounds of the deep breathing from the sleeping children seem to be the only noise in the room, as Tohro stood up, everyone's eyes followed her,"Does any one need more drinks?" she asked quietly.

There were some nodds from around the room, but no noise, as she toke their cupps and walked to the kitchen.

It was a few hours later when most were alseep, pretty much all stayed over, sleeping anywere, that wasn't already taken.

Tohru heard some noise from the roof top. Knowing full well who it was, she climbed up the ladder, to the roof.

"Kyo?" she asked, even though she knew.

He turned, he seemed to looked disturbed,"Hmm?"

"Are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm fine, what are you doing up?"

"Talking to you," she sat down next to him.

"Oh."

"Why are you out here?"

"Do you want the truth or something to make you sleep easier?"

"Truth please," she looked up at the stars.

"Hmm, well for one thing, you sing good, though don't tell any one that ok?"

She nodded, not being offened by it at all.

"But that isn't what's bothering you is it?" she asked.

"How do you know?" he turned to look at her.

"At the Villa, I heard some one talking about you being put away, I didn't think anything by it, for it isn't my business, but I don't want to loose you Kyo, not at all."

He looked at her n shock, a smile coming over him,"Why?"

She turned to look at him and smiled back, causing him to stop smiling for shock at what she did.

She leaned over and kissed him,"I love every part of you Kyo, not just the outside, ok?"

She stooded up to leave for bed, when she felt a pull on her hand, she turned to see him standing up,"Good, because I love you too," and he kissed her.

They broke for air only a bit later,"We need to go to bed, Kyo-koi," she smiled at the name.

He smiled too, "Yea, lets go."

And they walked down the ladder in into the own bed rooms, knowing that each other loved the other.

* * *

the end! 


End file.
